tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
It's a great day to be a brony
KFP More like because Don probably figured that if they were kept in longer they would continue to draw in large in-universe ratings. Like I said, they probably figured that in order make him work with Brody they had to dumb him down incredibly. If they kept him as he was in TDI, he likely would be on Brody's back alot for all of the bonehead he makes which would result in yet another team that fights more that focusing on the game. Yeah that's the main problem I have with them, it seems like ever since they brought Courtney into TDA and insanely derailed her character they got the idea in their heads that i in order to make an effective villain they had to either have some sort of sue/stu qualities (Alejandro, Mal, ice dancer duo) or have insane amounts of dumb luck (Scott, Mal, Sugar, ice dancer duo). As much as Josee antagonises Jacques thoughout the game, one would think that it would have done them in a long time ago. And of course the main reason why Geoff was brought back was because creators Tom and Jen insisted it, that make me wonder why the hell didn't they think of bring Bridgette back rrather than creater Brody since she is also a surfer ( in fact I think that she originally tought Geoff how to surf), has competed in more seasons and has a significantly larger fanbase than Geoff. Seeing as how they are unsure if they are going to get a second season of this show, it's likely that they are trying to pull out all the stops on their "main couple" in order to milk them dry like they did with Duncany in TDA/TDWT and Zoke in TDAS. To me it was the weakest episode of this weeks batch. In addition to the surfers being booted, the daters, cadets, and ice dancers formed an alliance they call "The Axis of Evil" (yeah, they're referencing George W. Bush era politics now) to take down the sisters and best friends, with Macarther now becoming a full-blown antagonist. So yeah, it looks like you left just before things started to turn sour. I am just sticking around to see the end result seeing as how I am quitting the franchise for good afterwards in favor of MLP. Out of all the admins on there (including the promoted ones) he is the only one that I actually like. Makes me wish that he also had a DA account. As for the other admins TDA15 seems way too ban-happy, and the rest appear to be full-blown SJW tumblrinas which I hate with a passion. I also can tell that the wiki is mostly corrupt beyond belief with it's veteran head staff. TDIfan13 blocked several people because they criticised him on a blog post once. Webkinz apparently believes in guilty until proven innocent since he indefinite banned Muggs once just because someone from the same country that he lives in (Pakistan) came on the IRC and stirred up all sorts of crap, he latter lifted it once he received indisputable evidence that it wasn't him. And of course TDIalex (who is one of Ryan's best friends) was promoted to admin status, despite never being a CM or roleback before as required in the rules, showing obvious signs of cronyism. John They dumbed him down so much that he's apparently the reason why they got themselves eliminated from what I've heard. I take it you've started getting annoyed by the Ice Sues? There was awhile where I actually preferred to see a 2nd season of this show rather than a 6th season of Total Drama. But as of this week's batch of shit, I don't want either at this point. I currently can't decide whether I hated Episodes 17 or 20 more (the former pissed me off more while the latter pissed away the only reason why I was still watching), but from the sounds of it I might end up hating 21 more when (and if) I get around to seeing it. That's actually the first I'm hearing of that being a Bush reference. So THAT'S what I've been hearing regarding the Police Cadets going sour and apparently losing fans. Meh, never really liked MacArthur anyways Yeah, he's definitely one of the more fair members in the fandom. I asked him shortly after we became friends if he would make one but told me that he's often very busy with his college courses. The fact that he lives in Australia and is asleep during this time of day here doesn't help. I've been told that TDIfan13 has apparently matured quite a bit since the incident here last year regarding the trolling of the Mike group. I've never heard of Webkinz doing that, but again he's probably matured since then. KFP You hit the nail on the head. As part of the episodes first challenge the 6 remaining teams had to for 2 super teams. The surfers, sisters, and best friends formed one, while "The Axis of Evil" formed the other. The super teams were supposed to have dissolved by the second challenge, but the surfers insisted that they stay together, and in an act of incredibly stupid generosity they let the best friends run ahead of them to the carpet thus causing them to be booted off. Well at the very least we still have the rest of season 5 as well as season 6 of MLP, along with many more far better shows than TD/RR. Only partially, while I am getting sick of their godplaying I still can't help but crack up whenever Josee gets angry and pitches a huge fit. That's why I can't wait to see them get booted off. Well to be clear it was Sanders who made the Axis of Evil comment after Josee and Macarthur not only agreed to form an extended alliance but also sabotaging the other team by taking full advantage of Devon's vision impairment while laughing evilly. After that Macarthur fell way down on my character ranking. From what I seen of him and his conversations with Fire, he is definitely one of the most level headed, intelligent, and friendly users on there. Other than you and fire, he seems to be the only other user on there that doesn't sport that typical annoying personality and speech pattern that you see on tumblr ( such as using the word "like" excessively, referring to somebody/thing that they don't like as "gross" and "disgusting", being an overall PC Nazi, ect.). That incident with Webkinz happened less than a month ago. Even still, the fact that his is completely anti-white guarantees him no respect from me, I don't care how good he is at keeping the wiki organized. John Who wrote this episode, I want to know who gets 90% of the blame for how shitty it is based on what you've told me. And Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and the new Muppets series that started last week. By the end of this, they're still probably gonna be very low on my rankings in terms of villains in this franchise. Sounds like she'd instantly go from dislike to flat out hate in my books from the sounds of it. Are there any teams you're rooting for at all by this point? By the way, that rumor about the returning team turned out to be true. It'll happen in the 3rd to last episode and I can pretty much guarantee they'll pull an Eva (bringing a character back only to eliminate them in the same episode). And from the title for Episode 22, it might FINALLY be curtains for the Bi-Polar Men Children... But then again, we've had two eliminations in a row now so they'll probably pull yet ANOTHER non-elimination on us... KFP That would be Meghan Read, who in addition to writing episode 16, also wrote for Grojband. Here's her IDMB article: www.imdb.com/name/nm4665361/ OK, in all seriousness why the hell are CN and Disney not investing more time and money into those bars of entertainment gold, instead of wasting it on Teen Titans Go! and Pickle and Peanut (If you haven't seen it yet watch Mr. Enters review of it. It's basically, in his own words, a knock-off of Breadwinners). Since they are a duo, will they share a spot or be ranked separately? As a complete team, just the sisters. I also still like Carrie (wish she would get over Devin), Sanders, and Ryan (wish he would get over Stephanie). Yes I heard of the returning team, although I am not sure if it will be the same situation as with Eva since at this point I am unsure what they will pull seeing as how I'm sure nobody expected them to do what they did with the best friends plot. Their is no doubt in my mind that there will be at least one more non elimination in the season, yet chances are they will likely pull it when the Ice dancers are on the chopping block since they only been on it once in Zimbabwe seeing as how Josee is probably going to go bat-shit ballistic considering that she is extremely claustrophobic and they will be going down to the bottom of the deepest man-made hole in the world. John Hmm, another mostly comedies writer I see. And just like Kurt, that's a profession where she should've stayed. In CN's case, god forbid they devote more than hardly an hour to Steven Universe in contrast to the half day they spend masturbating over fucking Toddler Titans! I've seen his review and the promos for it, and the latter when I saw them made me go "This is a joke, right?!". They're both quite low on my rankings, but Jacques would be one spot above Josee since he seems to be the reasonable one (despite being just as shitty as his partner). I like Kitty, but they need to make Emma stop obsessing over Noah in order for me to fully like the Sisters team. Carrie pissed away whatever chances she had at being a likable character in Episode 14, I'll give you Sanders, and fuck Ryan. I also ended up forcing myself to see Episode 21 last night. And the piece of shit pretty much had only one purpose which it served well: To convince me that what very little likability and reason to give a shit there still was for this spinoff (which I now consider to be a failure and just as bad as the last two entries from Total Drama) basically left with the Goths. It's now a three way tie between this episode, 17, and 20 for both worst of the week and worst overall. KFP Sadly according to Julie, the producers seem to see TD/RR as mostly a comedy so that might me the reason why. It also sounds like other than gettng a university degree in creative writing, the only other standard that Fresh has when looking to hire new writers is if they are based in Ontario, which is a load of shit since there are writers from every province/territory of Canada that would be much better that the ones that Fresh hires. And of course it seems like as of now their is no end in sight for Toddler Titan seeing as how they have been renewed for a 3rd season. At this point it looks like the only way the show will die will be if the higher-ups at CN get replaced by people who see the show for the shit it is, or if the creator get tangled in such a massive amount of controversy that the CN higher-ups would pull the plug on the show to distance themselves from it. Sadly it's real alright, and to make matters worse the bastard wannabe comedian who voices Peanut once called the people who were critical of the show (specifically the users on Cartoon Brew) "cum guzzling trolls". At least when compared to Josee. I wouldn't consider trying to run over a middle-aged father who lost his son on international television just because he valued his son over a gold medal reasonable by any means. And of course it seems like they just pulled out the Noah x Emma plot just so that they could have it. Remember back in TDA there were 11 girls with 10 different personalities (Katie and Sadie share one of course) and he did seem interested in any of them, or any of the guys for that matter. That makes me think that that they made a character that was very likely asexual, straight just to give him a romantic plot which he didn't really need at all. Well look at it this way, there are five episodes left, which means that the season could still pull something that causes it to completely tank for the whole fandom and universally be declared a failure a failure like TDAS. If that happens that not only will CN possibly not renew TD/RR for more seasons, but also Terry will be out of a job. And if it does get renewed than it won't affect us because we will no longer be part of the fandom. It would practically be a win/win situation for the both of us and many others that have given up on the show. John Wow... Just.... Fucking wow. Any publicity I guess... Yeah, that's an example of how he's no better than Josee even if he is one spot higher than her on my rankings. KFP And in case you don't know that show was created by Noah Z. Jones, the guy that also created Fish Hooks and Almost Naked Animals. Seeing as how both of those shows range from meh to shit in the eyes of most, it makes me wonder just why is he still getting shows greenlit. Yep, and seeing as how she constantly treats him like garbage because of his screw-up at the olympics, why hasn't he dumped her yet and look for a more sane partner? Now that I think about it, their personalities somewhat remind me of Jessie and James from Team Rocket. He definitely hit the nail on the head with that one. John I was aware of both shows, I just didn't know they had the same creator in common. You're not the first person to make the Team Rocket connection. Recently, whenever I look at Jacques I'm reminded of Le Frog from Flushed Away only except if he was dreadful and 90% unfunny. I myself have honestly been tired of romances in this franchise since Pahkitew Island and the shit with Nomma/Nemma and the love square between Best Friends & the Bi-Polar Men Children are painful reminders of that. If there is one thing I can take away from this spinoff, it's that the Goths are my new favorite couple in the franchise because they're the only one within recent years to actually feel natural (and being together longer than most TD couples is a plus). KFP And to top it off they can also come across as having unfortunate implications. Out of all the characters introduced into the series, they are the only ones known to be from Quebec, yet both of their personalities embody the French jerk trope as well as the fact that they have very stereotypical French-Canadian accents. It's mostly because since the negative reception they received from practically redoing Zoke's plot in TDAS, they think that they have to keep trying to make pairings that are more wild and unbelievable in order to keep hold of the audience. One of the main reasons why TDI was such a success was because every single one of the romance plots, like the one with the Goths, felt natural and could easily be seen happening in a real life setting. If a couple in real life winded up in a similar situation as the Daters, it would likely end with one person dead and the other either on the run or in prison. Also did you see the synopsis for the remaining season 5 MLP episodes on Equestria Daily yet? John Except that you can't used that excuse with Pahkitew Island since it was made at the same time as All-Stars. Or both of them being either lobotomized or locked up in a fucking mental ward because of how they're both more bi-polar than Courtney ever was! No, not yet. That's actually the first I'm hearing of it. KFP You do have a point there, although I wonder if it was because some people criticised the natural-feeling couples from TDI-TDROTI for being too bland and they listened to them. That's making me think that Fresh is making all these recent characters with ambiguous mental disorders (Max, Dave, Ella, Shawn, Sugar, Scarlett, LARPers, ice dancers, stepbrothers, daters, best friends) because that's what they think will draw in crowds. I mean back in TDI the only contestant that had obvious signs of being mentally unhinged (excluding possibly Owen) was Izzy, and for the most part she turned out to be an entertaining character because it. Well from the looks of it, it seems like "Princess Spike" is likely going to remain the only season 5 episode that is considered bad by the majority of the fandom. Category:Content